Seeing you again
by RunaMcCakey
Summary: Hiei visits Yusuke after multiple years have passed. Fluffly cuteness. This is an old one, I wrote it years ago. It was my first shonen ai attempt. I totally have a soft spot for it and it makes me melt and goowee. So cute!
Yusuke grumbled, when he heard knocking on his front door.

" _Who could it be at this time of the day and hadn't they ever heard of a doorbell!?"_

"Coming!" Yusuke exclaimed annoyed as the knocking turned into endless _**loud**_ knocking.

"Hiei..?" Yusuke spoke surprised when he opened the door.

"Long time no see." The raven haired boy spoke, scratching the back of his head a little confused.

"Took you long enough to open that freaking door." Hiei spat irritable.

"Do you know what time it is!? It's one at night! Excuse me for not rushing to the knocking on my door!" Yusuke retorted. "What are you doing here anyway? Or were you visiting Yukina again? How long has that been? A year? More? It still surprises me that Koenma let's you travel from makai to ningenkai to check up on Yukina."

Hiei just stood there with his eyes narrowed at the raven haired boy as he kept on rambling almost nervously.

He never rambled like this.

"How do you know that anyway?" Hiei interupted Yusuke's rambling.

Yusuke stopped talking. "Know what?"

Hiei sighed annoyed.

"Oh, bout Yukina?" Yusuke continued, realising what Hiei had meant. "I know everything." Yusuke replied with an arrogant grin.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

Yusuke finally got his sense back and moved aside so Hiei could come inside and closed the door behind him.

Yusuke followed Hiei into the living room and sat down on the couch again and looked at Hiei who stayed standing.

"You can sit down you know.." Yusuke grinned.

"Hn."

"So, what brings you here all of a sudden, after such a long time..?" Yusuke trailed off.

"Yukina." Hiei replied shortly.

Yusuke chuckled. "Yukina doesn't live here." He joked.

Hiei glared at him from where he was standing.

"I get it, you decided after checking that Yukina is okay you would come and pay me a visit." Yusuke continued to joke.

Hiei turned and started walking to the hallway.

He knew it had been a stupid idea to come here, he didnt't even know why he did it anyway.

He was just suddenly standing infront of Yusuke's door.

Okay, so he did know why he was there.

He hadn't been able to put the boy out of his head ever since he left for the makai.

But it was pointless and stupid to be here now.

His hand reached out to the doorknob.

"Hiei, wait!" A voice from behind him spoke while a hand wrapped around his wrist, preventing him from opening the door. "Don't leave...just yet..okay..?" The voice continued in a much softer way.

If Hiei didn't know any better he would say almost fragile.

Hiei turned, his gaze turned towards the boy holding his wrist.

"Come back to the livingroom." Yusuke mumbled poorly as he pulled at Hiei's wrist slightly.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only reply as he puled his wrist loose.

He walked passed Yusuke, back to the livingroom.

Hessitantly, Yusuke followed behind him.

"Do you want something to drink or something..?" Yusuke asked.

"No."

Yusuke sighed softly and sat back down on the couch.

This time Hiei awkwardly sat down beside him on the other end of the couch.

"So..." Yusuke trailed of. "How've you been?"

"Fine."

"Good." Yusuke chuckled softly.

Hiei had missed that sound.

"You?"

Yusuke looked up surprised at his friend for suddenly trying to show interest for once.

"The same I suppose, living on my own as you can see." Yusuke smirked proudly.

Hiei nodded lightly.

"Where's your human?"

"Eh?"

"Your ningen girlfriend." Hiei pretty much spat.

"Oh, you haven't heard?" Yusuke laughed, while scratcing the back of his head.

Hiei looked at him to continue.

"We broke up. Keiko said she couldn't be with me anymore, that I wasn't really being with her. She told me she fell in love with someone else. And left me." Yusuke said this all while continuing to laugh.

Hiei frowned. "How long ago?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Bout a year...or two, I lost track really."

Fact was, he hadn't lost track of time, he had rememberd.

He had rememberd every year, every month, every day after he had stopped being a spirit detevtive, after Hiei had left for the makai.

Truth was that Yusuke only knew that Hiei went to visit Yukina every now and than because he had started to watch out at Yukina's place aswel.

But not for Yukina, it was to wait and hope that Hiei would show up some day.

He didn't know why but he just wanted to see the fire demon.

He figured that when being near Yukina he had most change to seeing the fire demon again.

And almost six months later it turned out he had been right.

He saw Hiei, up in a tree, looking down at the place Yukina lived in with Kuwabara.

Watching over Yukina from afar.

Back then he hadn't had the nerve to face Hiei at all.

He didn't understand why, Hiei was his friend.

His mind became more and more occupied with Hiei after that.

He dreamt of him when laying next to Keiko, he was thinking of him and not of Keiko.

Keiko was right to have left him, he had treated her badly.

She had deserved better, he felt bad he hadn't been able to give her that.

Hiei thought about what Yusuke had said for a second.

He really had been gone for a while now or else he would have known.

"How did you know to find me here?" Yusuke asked. "Last time I saw you, I was still living with my old lady."

Truth was, he hadn't completely lost sight of Yusuke, he had been keeping track of him as well when he came to the ningenkai.

Once he found out Yusuke had moved, he pried the info out of Kurama.

Kurama kept asking his stupid questions about why he wanted to know so bad.

And why he didn't just ask for it.

"I just know." He replied.

"If you say so." Yusuke smiled.

Hiei looked at him, into his brown eyes.

Hiei had missed those eyes.

"It's good to see you again." Yusuke spoke calmly, his smile becoming more sincere.

Hiei had missed that too, his smile.

Hiei looked away.

They stayed quiet for a while, neither of them having anything to say.

"Yusuke." Hiei spoke quite loudly, while suddenly turning towards Yusuke.

Yusuke looked up a bit startled at his friend's sudden movement.

"W..what?"

Hiei fell quiet again as their eyes met.

Hiei slowly, without realising it leaned forward.

His heart starting to beat faster and his blood racing.

"Yusuke." He spoke now much softer.

Yusuke's eyes widened as the distance between them became less and less.

Yusuke could feel his cheeks grow warm and feel his heart speading up.

He found himself unable to move.

He gazed into Hiei's crimson eyes, as Hiei gazed back in his.

"I came here for you." Hiei almost whispered.

Yusuke's eyes widened ever further in shock and his face flushed.

Was this real?

Yusuke's eyes fell shut as Hiei closed the last distance and their lips touched.

Their lips slowly but full intensity moved against each other.

Yusuke could have never imagined that Hiei could be so gentle and he got totally swept away by the sensation.

It felt like his entire body was tingling, just from this.

Almost hessitant Yusuke pressed against Hiei's lips with his tongue.

Hiei soon opened his mouth to meet Yusuke's tongue with his.

Passionately and longingly their tongues touched, pressed softly and caressed each other's tongue and mouth.

After a while Hiei pulled away again, leaving his lips aching.

He still had his eyes closed, savouring the feeling of Yusuke's soft lips against his.

Yusuke's eyes fluttered open but only halflidded as if he had just woken up from a dream.

He stared at the face of the person who he had come to adore.

They were still so close that he could feel Hiei's breath, that escaped passed his slightly parted lips.

Hiei slowly opened his eyes, only to stare into brown eyes halfly covered by eyelids.

"Is this a dream?" Yusuke whispered.

Hiei grinned lightly. "No."

"I'm not letting you leave again." Yusuke muttered as a tear escaped his eyes.

Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

He reached up with his hand and gently whiped the tear away.

"I'm keeping you to that promise." Hiei spoke lightly.

Yusuke brought his hand up and layed it to rest in Hiei's neck as he pulled him in for another kiss.

They waited so long on this, on each other.

There was no one or nothing that could ever take it away from them again.

Wrapped up in each other, they forgot the world around them.

There was now nothing anymore that could hurt them.


End file.
